The overall objective in this project is to investigate the control mechanisms involved in the formation of cell surface membrane during the regeneration of cilia in Tetrahymena. We are isolating and identifying surface membrane proteins and are studying their turnover in morphostatic cells as well as ivestigating their synthesis in cells in the process of regenerating cilia. Phospholipid synthesis is being studied using the incorporation of 32P into cellular phospholipid, and protein synthesis is being studied in double labeling experiments using 3H-leucine and 14C-leucine.